User blog:FairyTailLover01/Final Fantasy VII - The Next Generation
Alright, so this isn't really FFVII, but it has characters from it as parents. The only canon-characters that go to the highschool are Marlene and Denzel. This is KINDA an AU, since the characters are all about Marlene and Denzel's age, if not older, but it still follows the main storyline. I hope you enjoy! Chapter 1: The One-Winged "Angel". ' Angel’s POV' ' '''I look around as I realize that there’s nobody around. Of course, who would stick around? Not even my ''father ''sticks around, but who would expect him to? What’s everyone off doing? Everyone’s right outside with their parents. Technically, I should be out there right now, but there are multiple reasons I’m waiting. One, look at me… I’m Sephiroth’s kid. Who wants Sephiroth’s kid around? Nobody, that’s who… nobody actually ''wants ''a villain’s daughter near them. Two, I’ll be the only one alone out there. I told you, my father’s not here. Everyone was supposed to sleep in here today, including the parents. For example, both Cloud Strife and his daughter stayed here. Both Tifa and her adopted son stayed here. Both Vincent Valentine and his daughter stayed here. I stayed here by myself. Sephiroth left the second we got here, and we got here about three hours before everyone else did. I’m the one everyone wants to kill. I’m the one who shouldn’t even exist. According to history, Sephiroth’s been ‘killed’ a couple times… um… okay it’s a long story that we’re just ''not ''gonna get into. Well, I guess I should go ahead and get out there. Much later and I’ll be getting a word from the principle… '''Celia’s POV' “Alright, are you good now?” Cloud asks. “Yeah, of course I am. Thanks for staying this long!” I giggle Cloud hugs me and heads to his bike. “You know how to contact me…” “Call you about twenty times and hope for the best, got it,” “I answer my phone more than you give me credit for,” I laugh a bit and he puts his riding goggles on. I wave as he rides off… then I see everyone heading to the school a bit faster than before. I look around and wonder why… A gray-haired girl who looks to be about… sixteen or so stands in front of the cave we slept in. Not sure if she notices it, but she has one black wing behind her. Her blue eyes look around curiously until they reach Tifa and Barret, who are walking together. She backs away a slight bit when Tifa turns around. Everyone heads inside other than me. I stare at the girl for a moment before I do anything else. A black-haired girl appears in front of me, her red cape flowing in the wind behind her. “Come on, Strife. Let’s head inside,” “…Alright…” She heads inside and I follow her, looking back at the gray-haired girl. Angel’s POV Gosh, they want to kill me, don’t they? Darn it, I don’t have a chance here… but… despite that, I guess I might as well head inside. Hey, if I die, just means less for Sephiroth to have to deal with… I head inside, but before I can get inside a man appears in front of me. I look up at his red eyes and realize I’m standing in front of Vincent Valentine. I stay silent. “…You’re a One-Winged Angel I see…” I look over my left shoulder and realize my wing’s been visible this whole time. I shriek as I try to hide my wing and wait for it to disappear again. “…Don’t you dare ''hurt these kids… alright?” I sigh and nod. Vincent doesn’t seem to trust me in any way as he disappears once more. I look around curiously as I head inside the building… only to be stopped by a brunette girl. Her long hair has a bright, pink bow in it, making her hard to miss. “Hey, you’re Angel, aren’t you?” She asks. “…And you are…?” “Marlene, come on, baby,” Barret says. “…Alright…” She smiles and goes back over to him. Barret stares at me… and he doesn’t look happy. I shiver as they both walk away. After a few minutes, we all head outside for a “Combat Rules Explained – '''Mandatory'” thing that the school has. The main reason being they don’t want everyone to kill each other. All of the adults that don’t ''work here have already left. As soon as Barret starts talking, a helicopter can be heard. A girl with long and wavy, pink hair comes out when it lands. “I’ll see you in a little while, Riley!” “Alright, see ya, dad!” Riley walks over to all of us and Barret sighs. “Sorry I’m late! Reno and I got stuck in ''horrible ''traffic,” “Well, now that we’re all here… time for you all to learn what you can and cannot do around here!” Barret yells. A boy with short, black hair runs in, tripping over someone’s foot. Looks like… he tripped over a girl with spiky, long, black hair… a Fair? I didn’t think the Fairs were still alive… but… oh well. “Agh, s-sorry…” He says, standing up nervously. I look at him for a second and roll my eyes, looking at a girl with dark sunglasses on, who seems to be laughing quietly. “…Ugh, okay, now everyone’s here, right? The rules… let’s just get onto those…” Barret sighs. The boy brushes himself off and a brunette, curly-headed boy pushes his way in between Fair’s daughter and the young boy. It seems like he’s trying to help him. “The rules are pretty simple… you see, to sum it up, all you gotta do is avoid killing someone! But let me explain in ''detail. You can’t cause too much harm to anyone ''in the school…” Barret looks at me when he says that. Some blonde girl scoots a slight bit closer to me… oh my gosh is that the Strife?! I scoot away a slight bit before bumping into that Riley girl. “Bloodshed is allowed, but not enough to make the person feint. If you see someone feinted, turn them into the nurse. Whoever caused this person to feint will get detention for a ''week, and our ''detention is ''not very friendly. If anyone dies, you will get sent to prison and your parent will ''be punished with you. That is… if you’re an ‘Angel’…” Barret stares into my soul and everyone stares at me, death in their eyes. Darn it, I might be a One-Winged Angel, but who cares? Well… alright… they have the right to be worried… darn it. “Well everyone, it’s about time for class. See ya,” Barret heads inside and I sigh. Everyone heads inside, but before I can get in there someone pushes me against a wall. “Hah, we get to have all the fun we want with you…” I shriek and look over my shoulder to see its Fair’s daughter… again. “…Leave me alone…” I say. “…You get till lunch, devil,” She shoves me to the ground and heads inside with the girl with the dark sunglasses, leaving me there. I head inside after a few minutes to see several eyes focused on me. I look around until I walk right into someone and fall over. I look up and realize it’s that boy from before that those girls were making fun of. “Oh… um… s-sorry-” The boy looks at me and he nervously gets up. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t see you-please don’t hurt me!” I sigh and get up. “…It’s… it’s alright…” He shrieks when I start talking and grabs his stuff. “I’m sorry… I-I’ll go now,” He says, panicking and walking away. I roll my eyes and head to my locker. First class has-oh my gosh, Aerith!? Since when was ''she ''still alive!? Well, um… alright… oh gosh… S-Sephiroth’s the one who killed her! I’m ''so ''dead… Chapter 2: Lunchtime. ' Lunch, Angel’s POV''' ' '''Alright, after a few classes I head to lunch. Surprisingly, Aerith was actually the nicest teacher so far! Still, didn’t give me any ‘special treatment’, but hey, I don’t really care. I thought she’d have a grudge on me, since… yeeaaahh… Everyone crowds together at tables and I sit down alone at the corner table. I silently eat my food, not paying any attention to my surroundings. That is… until someone breaks the silence near me. I look up and see a blonde girl with spiky, but also long hair-Oh my gosh, it’s the Strife! “Um… h-hi there,” She says. “…Hello…” I say, trying to hide my nerves. And no, I’m not shy. I’m only nervous because this is… this is a Strife. Her father is the one who ''killed ''my dad. I mean yeah, he’s here now, but still… I can’t trust their family. Sephiroth can’t ''stand ''them. “So, you’re Angel… right?” She asks, sitting down across from me. “…Yeah, and you’re the Strife,” I say. “Mhm! I’m Celia, nice to meet you,” She says. Riley walks over to the two of us. “Hey, Celia, um… y-you wanna come join us?” She points over to a table with that Marlene girl and the curly-haired boy from earlier. Valentine’s daughter is also over there, but it looks like she ''just ''got there. “Um… yeah, I’ll be right there,” Celia says. “Alright…” Riley looks at me before shuffling away… I sigh and look at Celia. “Look, I know you’re just trying to be nice, but our parents are enemies. Of course, who ''isn’t ''an enemy of my dad? Anyways, you should go hang out with your friends. I’ll be fine here alone,” I say bluntly. “…Well… um… alright…” Celia gets up and sighs, leaving to go to the other table. '''Celia’s POV' ' '''Alright, I know she’s a “One-Winged Angel” and all, but hey, she’s still innocent! Everyone’s innocent until proven guilty! Well… nobody thinks that about her… but… hey, I think she’s a good person. That ''is ''me saying that without actually knowing her, though. “C-Celia, thank goodness you didn’t make her angry!” Marlene says. “Marlene, what are you talking about?” I ask, sitting down next to Vanessa. “You were talking to the One-Winged Angel up here… she’s dangerous, you know!” Riley says. “She’s still just a girl, no matter who she is! I don’t care if she’s from an AVALANCHE member’s family or if she’s from Sephiroth’s family. She hasn’t done anything to hurt any of us, now has she?” I ask. “Not ''yet, Celia… I’m normally not one to just assume, but Sephiroth’s dangerous. We all know this,” Denzel says. “You know, Celia’s actually right. We shouldn’t just hate the girl because of her dad. But that doesn’t mean we should just go talk to her without any protection…” Vanessa says, eyeing me. “Well, I’m alive, aren’t I?” I ask. “Yeah, but… I overheard her… she sounds kinda rude,” Riley says. “She was really just saying all that cause’ our parents are sworn enemies,” I say. “You sure she wasn’t just bluffing…?” Marlene asks. “No, I’m not sure. But hey, we shouldn’t just assume, right?” I ask. “…No, but yes. We shouldn’t assume she’s gonna kill us all, but we shouldn’t assume that she’s gonna be the nicest kid in the bunch. She did ''grow up with a murderous villain,” Vanessa says. I sigh and continue eating my food. “Alright, I get it. But I’m gonna keep trying. I feel like I can get the ''good ''side out of this girl!” '''Angel’s POV' ' '''I continue eating silently until someone else breaks the silence at the table. I slam my hand down on the table out of reflex and hear a slight shriek. I look up to see that boy from before. He looks terrified. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just-” “…I know I scared you, but hey, if you don’t mind… for your sake and mine, how about we just keep it silent between the two of us? I’d imagine whoever the heck you belong to wouldn’t be so happy if they found out you’re talking to me,” I say bluntly. “O-okay, I-I’m sorry… I just…” “…You know what, go ahead. Sit down. I really don’t care at this point,” I sigh. The boy sits down nervously, acting as if I’m ordering him to sit down. He eats his food and looks at me nervously. “…Um… y-you dropped this earlier… and… when I was picking up my stuff… I accidently took this-I-I’m sorry!” The boy says. I look up to see him scooting my phone over to me. I grab my phone and sigh. I really left this behind…? “Is this what you came over here for in the first place?” I ask. “Y-yeah… I-I’m sorry…” “You know, you sure do say sorry a lot,” I laugh. The boy seems sorrier about this. “…Look, thanks for giving me my phone back,” The boy nods, still seeming extremely nervous. Once again, I sigh and continue to eat my food. “So, who are you anyways?” I ask. “Y-Yuno,” “…I mean your last name. You know, like… so I know if you’re gonna kill me or not,” “Oh, um… Kisaragi…” Aha, he’s Yuffie’s son! Wonder if he knows how to use that… uh… ninja star? I actually don’t know what you’d call that weapon. It’s like a ninja star, but… it’s huge. So… we’ll go with ninja star. “Well, you obviously know who I am. Surprised you’re still sitting here,” I say, smirking a bit. “S-sorry, I’ll leave n-now!” Sometimes, I swear he’s the hardest person to understand. He speaks so stinking quickly. I guess he’s just nervous… Yuno gets up and heads off. I sigh and continue eating my food silently. Now, nobody seems to be bothering me. '''Yuno’s POV' I can’t believe I just did that…! I just talked to the deadliest girl in school, and… and… s-she didn’t kill me. At least that’s a good thing. Either way, I just talked to a One-Winged Angel… but I feel less guilty now that I don’t have her phone. “Hey, Yuno, come sit over here!” I hear someone say. I jump and turn around to see that boy from the Combat Rules thing. I nervously head to the table he’s sitting at and he makes some room for me to sit down next to him. “I-if you don’t mind me asking, h-how do you know my name…?” I ask, sitting down next to him. “It’s been a long time, but we’ve met once before. You’re the Kisaragi, right?” He asks. “Y-yeah… I guess I just don’t remember you much…” “Oh, well, I’m Denzel. This is Marlene, Riley, Celia, and Vanessa,” He gestures to each one of them while naming them. “Well, it’s n-nice to meet all of you!” I say, smiling shyly. They all smile a bit and we talk until lunch ends. Chapter 3: Does it Matter? After School, Celia’s POV Denzel and I both head out of the school and wave to Marlene and Barret, who are already headed out. Ya know… Cloud doesn’t really take care of me. Tifa and Denzel are kinda like my second family at this point. I normally stay at Tifa’s place on weekdays and sometimes Cloud will take me to school, sometimes Tifa will. On weekends, sometimes I’ll stay with Tifa and sometimes I’ll stay with Cloud. Really, it all depends. But, of course, Tifa’s the one who’s gonna pick us up. So… now we just wait for her! Vanessa and Vincent both disappear, Reno and Rude already picked up Riley and Rachael in the helicopter, pretty much everyone’s gone home… other than a couple people. Yuno’s POV I head outside, assuming that I’m late to get outside. Nope, Yuffie’s not here yet. I look around and see Celia, Denzel, and… the One-Winged Angel!? Well, um… I-I guess I understand… Sephiroth probably isn’t the best at showing up on time… I look at everyone around me and sit down on the steps to the school. Darn it, mom… normally you’re the first person to show up to stuff like this. Angel’s POV I look at Yuno and Celia and sigh, looking at the road again. This school just ''can’t ''have busses, huh? Well, it’s not that big of a deal. Except for the fact that dad’s gonna wait until he doesn’t think ''anyone’s ''here to show up… “Hey, you guys are waiting as well?” Celia asks. I stare at her for a second and nod, sighing and looking at the road again. “Y-yeah, but… Y-Yuffie’s normally the fastest one to show up… I’m kinda surprised she isn’t here yet,” Yuno says. “Yeah, Tifa said she might be a bit late today, though, so it makes sense why we’re waiting,” Denzel says. Wait, what about Cloud? I mean, I get that Tifa takes care of Denzel… but Celia’s a Strife… “…T-Tifa…? I thought you were Cloud’s kid,” I ask nervously. Yuno backs away a bit when I start talking and Celia looks at me, smiling a slight bit. The smile goes away after a couple seconds, though. “Well… Tifa takes care of me on weekdays, sometimes even on weekends. Cloud really only takes me to school, and sometimes he doesn’t even do that. I don’t really know why… since… he takes Aerith and her son with him… but hey, what can we do…?” “…I’d ask him about it,” I say. “It’s… it’s really not that big of a deal…” I shrug and continue looking at the road until I see someone show up. Looks like the Kisaragi, so… there’s one person leaving. “Hey, sorry I’m late, Yuno!” Yuffie says, running over to us. Man, those two look alike! I mean, yeah, he’s a Kisaragi, but still. Yuno and Yuffie head off together and Celia and Denzel wave. I simply sit there. “So… if you don’t mind me asking, why are ''you ''still here?” Celia asks curiously. “…You know who I am and you know who my father is. It’s not like he’s gonna come here if he thinks anyone’s around…” “Well… um… alright…” After that short little conversation, Tifa shows up. Celia smiles and both she and Denzel head to go get on Tifa’s motorcycle. They head off and I sigh, lying down. After I lie down, I realize that my wing’s been visible this whole time… but at this point, I don’t even care. I just let it be while I wait for Sephiroth. And… about thirty minutes later, he finally shows up. “Come on, let’s go,” He says sternly, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. I sigh and get my arm free, then follow Sephiroth. The whole way home, both of us are silent. We finally reach the… cave… home… thing… I don’t really know what to call it. It’s not a cave, but it’s not a house, either. I just… I don’t know, darn it. Sephiroth heads to the kitchen and grabs some cereal, but of course, he only pours some for himself. He keeps the box out, though, so that’s a plus! I pour myself some cereal and sit down at the kitchen table with him. Again, we’re both silent. “…So… um…” He stays silent and eats his cereal. “Hey, can you teach me to fight…?” “Why do you need to learn…? You can just fight with your fists, you know,” “I know that I just-” “Well you’re living, you’re breathing, and you’re moving. You’re alive, so why do you need my help?” I sigh and silently eat my cereal for a few minutes. I slam my hand down on the table and look at Sephiroth once I finish. “…If I’m dead or alive… does it matter…?” Sephiroth stays silent as he moves his spoon around his empty bowl. I wait to see if he’ll answer before standing up and storming out of the room. On my way out, I feel a sword touch against my back and glance over my shoulder. Sephiroth’s standing there, looking ready to strike if I move anymore. “…Does it matter…?” “…I don’t have an answer…” “I’ll take that as a no…” I continue walking away until Sephiroth grabs my arm forcefully, stopping me from moving anymore. I shriek and look at him angrily. “I never said no,” “But you haven’t said yes, either. For crying out loud, how hard is it? You either care or you don’t, dad,” “…Go to your room,” I sigh and head to my room tiredly and lie down on my bed. You ''really ''don’t care, do you? Well than why didn’t you kill me!? Category:Blog posts